


Know Language, Know Barriers

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, Language Barrier, Strangers to Lovers, junhui and minghao are related, minghao is apparently not savage, mingyu is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: The moment he caught sight of her, Mingyu felt a sudden spark. Whenever she smiles there were Angels singing, When she looks at him, her eyes twinkle, When she moves it’s like the world slows down and all he can see is her and When she talks… it’s like music to his ears…sadly it’s music he can’t understand.Or Mingyu trying his best to get Minghao’s attention with his limited Chinese and a bit (a lot) of help from his Chinese friend, Jun.Junhui’s childhood friend Minghao comes over to Korea to visit him and is staying over for a few weeks. Mingyu was awestricken by her and wanted to get to know her better. But there’s a problem… He can’t speak Chinese and Minghao can’t speak Korean, so with a language barrier, will Mingyu be able to get Minghao’s attention?





	Know Language, Know Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to share a very fluffy gyuhao   
> (crossposted on asianfanfics)
> 
> Noted:
> 
> "Italic" - in Korean conversation
> 
> "italic-bold" - in Chinese

 

 

 

Jun was meeting up with Minghao at a café and Mingyu decided to tag along. Ever since the day he saw her, the tanned boy has been enchanted by her.

 

 

 

 

_“Hyung~ Jun-hyung~ Help me out here. Can’t you translate what I’m going to say to her.”_ Mingyu begs his older Chinese friend.

_“I am not you’re love translator. If you really want to talk to her then learn some Mandarin.”_ Jun tells him off.

 

_“You know how hard it is to learn Mandarin. I only know a few words and I don’t think it’s enough to even make a decent conversation with her. Please~ Please~ Please~”_ Mingyu explains and pleads.

_“Fine! Fine! But you owe me some Meat for this.”_ Jun agrees.

_“YES!!! Don’t worry hyung I’ll even cook it for you if you want me to. Thank you! Seriously thank you!”_ Mingyu cheers in joy and clings to Jun.

_“Yea-yea. I got it already.”_ Jun just shakes the taller boy off him.

 

 

 

_**“Minghao! Come over here for awhile.** ”_ Jun calls the younger girl over.

**_“Yea? What can I do for you guys?”_** Minghao asks.

**_“This guy over here has something to say to you.”_** Jun says as he points at Mingyu.

 

 

 

Minghao faces Mingyu and the male couldn’t help but gaze at her pretty face.

 

 

 

_“Dude! You gonna say something or not?”_ Jun asks Mingyu.

_“Ah! Yeah. I will. **Ni Hao Ma, My name is Mingyu** , as you already know that. I-I want to become friends.” _Mingyu smiles at her.

 

 

 

Jun translates.

 

 

 

**_“Ah! Ni Hao~ I’m Xu Ming Hao. And sure. I’d love to be friends.”_** Minghao smiles back.

 

 

 

Jun translates back to Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

Though a bit awkward at first; the two managed to make conversation, with Jun being the middle man. Although much of their conversation were basically **_‘basic’_** stuffs.

 

Jun felt bad for both Mingyu & Minghao seeing as the conversation was going nowhere but he mostly felt bad for himself coz he had to translate this baseless conversation.

 

 

**_‘Relax Junhui. Relax. This is all for meat. You will have your meat. Just be patient about it. But seriously this conversation is going nowhere.’_** Jun thinks.

 

 

The tone of a phone ringing brought Jun back to reality. Realizing it was his phone; he excuses himself and answers the call, leaving the already awkward two to be more awkward.

 

 

 

**_‘Oh no! Hyung’s gone. What do I do? What do I do? Without him I can’t talk to her.’_** Mingyu was in a state of panic.

 

 

 

Seeing that Minghao saw his panic stricken face, he turned to her and gave her an awkward smile, which was returned by a small sweet smile from the girl.

 

 

 

**_‘She smiles prettily too… Yah! Kim Min Gyu! Wake up! This is not the time to daydream. What do I do? Gosh! Where’s Jun-hyung? I need help.’_** Mingyu continues to think.

 

 

 

**_“Are you okay?”_** Minghao asks the tan boy.

 

 

That question, he knew that. He managed to learn that Chinese phrase, but he didn’t know how to answer. So he just gave her an **‘OK’** sign hoping she got what he meant.

Well luckily for him sign language was quite universal, so she got what he meant.

 

 

And then an awkward silence engulfs them. Mingyu realizes that without Jun he can’t even say a single word to her. He wishes he could understand her. He wishes she could understand him and he wishes he could tell her how he feels about her.

 

 

 

 

Minghao takes a sip from her ice tea while her eyes linger elsewhere other than Mingyu, but when it did, she quickly looks away and continues to sip her juice.

 

 

 

At that moment he found her so irresistible, that he somehow blurts out his thoughts out loud.

As he says this, Minghao seems oblivious to what he was saying but gazes at him intently.

 

 

 

 

_“You looking like that… With your innocence and your charm, has somehow managed to capture me, captured my heart. I wish I could tell you how beautiful you look right now. Actually how beautiful you always look. I wish I could tell you that I want to know you better. How your smile enchants me. Or how your eyes twinkle whenever I stare at them. Or how everything goes in slow motion whenever I see you… and me together. And that your voice is music to my ears, it’s as if an angel is speaking to me. But sadly I don’t understand a word you say. I wish I could, then maybe…. I would be brave enough to confess to you. To tell you…”_ Mingyu didn’t finish his sentence but looks at Minghee sadly.

 

 

_“Tell me what?”_ Minghao asks.

 

 

 

 

Mingyu was surprise. He thought he was hearing things. Maybe it’s the fact that he heard her say his thoughts out loud or maybe because she just replied to him in Korean.

 

 

 

_“You— You spoke in Korean.”_ Mingyu says in shock.

_“Ah… Yea… I can actually speak and understand it.”_ Minghao replies shyly.

_“Mwoh?_ /blinks quickly/ _Wait! Does that mean you understood what I just said earlier?”_ Mingyu asks trying to make sure.

 

Minghao nods, but seeing his reaction she quickly says something. _“Ah! But it’s not like I understood everything. I’m not that fluent, but I can understand most of the words you said.”_

 

 

Mingyu’s face turns a shade of red. Mingheao realizes she must have said something wrong.

 

“ _Ah… Perhaps I said something wrong?”_ She asks him.

 

Mingyu finally manages to get a hold of himself.

 

_“Wh-Why? Why didn’t you tell me you could speak Korean?”_ Mingyu asks yet trying to avoid her gaze.

_“You never bothered to ask.”_ She simply replies.

_“Does hyung knows this too? Was he just playing with me?”_ Mingyu asks a bit bitter about it.

_“Jun-ge doesn’t know I can speak in Korean. Actually he doesn’t know that I’m going to attend University here soon.”_ Minghao explains.

_“You’re going to attend school here?”_ Mingyu asks in surprise.

Minghao nods. _“Yes. I’ve actually been coming back and forth from China to Korea, so I basically had to learn the language if I were to stay here.”_

_“And Jun-hyung doesn’t know this?”_ Mingyu asks.

_“He doesn’t. He thinks I came for a visit, well partly I am but mostly I came to check out and enroll myself in the University I’m going to attend.”_ Minghao continues to explain.

_“Uhm… Which University are you attending?”_ Mingyu asks one more question.

_“Pledis University.”_ Minghao replies.

_“Really?! That’s where I’m going to attend Uni too.”_ Mingyu tells her. _“Wait! What course?”_ He continues.

 

 

 

_“Music.”_ She replies.

_“Me too.”_ Mingyu mentions.

 

_“Do_

_es this mean were going to be classmates?”_ Minghao asks.

_“Well… It depends if we get the same schedule.”_ Mingyu replies.

_“Well I hope we do.”_ Minghao replies shyly.

 

 

Mingyu felt his cheeks flushed red with what Minghao said.

 

 

_“Uhm…. About earlier… You heard what I said right?”_ Mingyu asks her.

_“Uh…._ /nods/” Minghao managed to say.

_“Well…._ /rubs the back of his neck awkwardly/ _I wasn’t finish with what I was about to say.”_ Mingyu starts off.

_“You can continue now. That is… If you still want to… Finish…. What you were about to sa—”_ Minghao was cut off.

 

 

 

 

 

_“I like you!”_ Mingyu confesses.

 

 

Minghao felt herself turn red from the confession.

 

 

_“That’s what I wanted to say. I like you Minghao~ Though we haven’t know each other that long, you still managed to capture my heart. Ah! What am I saying?”_ Mingyu felt shy of his confession and covers his face with both hands.

 

 

He felt someone took hold of his left hand and saw Mingheao staring at him shyly.

 

 

_“Uhm…. Wou-Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?”_ Minghao asks him shyly.

_“Date?”_ Mingyu asks.

Minghao nods. _“That is… If you want to…”_ She continues.

_“I’d love to.”_ Mingyu replies now staring back at her.

 

 

 

As their eyes lock with one another, they both saw the other’s eyes twinkling. Mingyu’s heart was beating fast and so was Minghao’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Did I miss something here?”_ there moment was ruined when Jun suddenly arrived back.

 

 

 

 

Minghao quickly lets go of Mingyu’s hand and mouthed _‘keep that I know Korean a secret to Jun’_

Mingyu nods and smiles at Jun. _“Nothing hyung. Nothing really. Just waiting for my translator to_ _return. That’s all.”_

 

 

Jun eyed both Mingyu and Minghao suspiciously, but then remembered they can’t make conversation unless he was present.

 

 

_“Well… Where were we?”_ He asks both of them.

 

 

Jun continued to translate for the two not knowing anything, as GyuHao gives each other a knowing look.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Aren't they just adorable?


End file.
